Sesshoku
by elana-chan
Summary: a YamiGetBackers crossover: our favorite Kyoto swordsman meets his long-lost relative from Shinjuku. [murakixoriya, jubeixkazukixuryuu}


Disclaimer: We don't own anything. Just our brains that seemed drained enough to formulate this fic, our PCs, the bond paper this was printed on, the Starbucks frappe we bought to concoct this stuff, and our imaginations that seemed to be working overtime. So don't even think of suing us because this fic was not made for profit. It's just for our entertainment. Ours, specifically. And WE HAVE NO MONEY okay?! Are we at fault if we just had some teeny weenie bit of fun with the characters of Yami no Matsuei and GetBackers?! Um, we're getting defensive, ne? We are NOT guilty. Much.

**Sesshoku (Connection): a Yami no Matsuei/GetBackers crossover**

_A fic by elana-chan and ninetales_

"YOU BASTARD!!!! GET OUT THIS INSTANT KAZUTAKA MURAKI!!!! I NEVER WANT TO SEE THAT IDIOTIC SMIRK OF YOURS IN HERE AGAIN!!!! GET OUT!!!! I DON'T KNOW WHY I PUT UP WITH YOUR SHIT!!!! YOU ALWAYS MAKE FUN OF ME!!!! ARGH!!!!"

Muraki should have stopped with his teasing at Mibu Oriya's mentioning of his name. Anyone who's sane enough and has self-preservation would have run for their lives in the rare instance of Oriya mentioning their whole name. But the doctor never did classify as sane nor has the self-preservation that everyone else seems to have. He just widened his smirk at the bristling swordsman, who was not aware of the beauty he exuded even at the point of anger, and prodded further with his teasing.

"Now, now Ori-chan. You sound like a jealous wife."

Silence greeted Muraki's words. He raised a platinum eyebrow at this, very aware of what was coming next. A tick mark appeared on the swordsman's fine forehead but as usual, Muraki chose to ignore the signs of more impending danger. He had already taken note of the fact that his temperamental swordsman wasn't in immediate possession of his katana so he figured it was still relatively safe to tease Oriya. Oriya and a sword was definitely not a good combination. The silver-haired doctor just smiled that special smile of his and waited for the proverbial pin to drop.

"YOU'RE REALLY ASKING FOR IT, MURAKI!!!!"

The whole of Ko Kaku Rou, not to mention some of the inhabitants in neighboring houses, trembled at the intensity of the proprietor's shout. Anyone else would have rushed out of the house and looked for the police, the army, heck even the marines, but the people in and around the restaurant/ brothel were now all used to the bickering of their master and the silver-haired frequent caller that they all just went back to their daily duties. After checking that the buildings were still intact, of course.

Oriya's ranting just didn't stop there. He started to pick up things around him in random and hurled them towards the amused doctor. This was no mean feat for they were situated in the garden and one can't easily find things to throw there, at the risk of destroying valuable rock formations and priceless pots and such.

Muraki, possessing preternatural reflexes, easily dodged said projectiles and would have continued to do so when a knock sounded at the back entrance of the Ko Kaku Rou.

Normally, patrons and business dealers would come in by the front entrance of the restaurant where Oriya dealt with them in a professional manner, but high-profile and personal guests like Muraki would be directed to the back entrance by the day staff who Oriya hired to look after business in the morning.

Oriya ignored this intrusion and continued to rant on about Muraki's indiscretions as he kept on with his very accurate throwing skills. Muraki continued with his evasion while he approached the gate to greet Oriya's visitor. They, after all, asked for complete privacy; the workers were all out front or plainly evading them so no one else could see to the mysterious caller.

It was very seldom for the reclusive proprietor of Ko Kaku Rou to receive visitors of a personal nature, and on that note, Muraki was intrigued. Not that he thought that Oriya was cheating on him. It was just that he _might _have some competition. And that he didn't like.

While dodging stuff Oriya persistently threw, the doctor opened the gate and was predictably stunned upon seeing the beauty in front of him. Chocolate brown hair that was a shade lighter than that of Oriya's cascaded down in locks and bound into a ponytail and a lock hung free where, strangely, a pair of bells hung from one section. The silky long hair framed a heart-shaped face ornated with light brown irises that sparkled like jewels. Dressed in casual jeans and an equally simple light green shirt that strangely amplified his beauty, the stunning teen in front of him was so like the younger Oriya he had met all those years ago in the university. It was like the youth was the Oriya he had known, only a shade lighter in the browns.

"OH NO YOU DON'T, KAZUTAKA! I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING!!!!"

Distracted by the androgynous beauty in front of him, Muraki forgot to use those preternatural reflexes of his and wasn't able to react in time to dodge a flying geta on its path to his head. The geta found its target and the silver-haired doctor, a dreaded ex-serial killer, who even the all-powerful Shinigami couldn't defeat, was hit right on the head with a something as mundane as a geta.

"Serves you right, you good-for-nothing bastard!!!!" Oriya smugly said to Muraki who stood dazed, whether from the impact of the geta or from the totally unbelievable fact that someone had finally managed to get past his reflexes and hit him on the head with something, no one knew for sure. The now satisfied Oriya then turned to the sweatdropping visitor with a friendly smile as if nothing out of the ordinary happened.

"And you are?"

Oriya then turned back to glare menacingly at Muraki, who got out of his dazed state and was now treating Oriya with a disarming smile that majority of the female population would have swooned over. The still unknown visitor sweatdropped even more at the spectacle before him as he swiveled his gaze between the two. Oriya noticed this and with a meaningful look that meant _We'll talk later _to Muraki, and a silent threat to throw his other geta at the doctor, the owner of Ko Kaku Rou turned to attend to the much-confused guest. Muraki took the blatant hint and left Oriya alone to deal with his unexpected visitor.

Ú˜

"Kuso! He's going to look this way!"

Kakei Juubei announced silently before he and Toshiki Uryu quickly leapt into the protection of a nearby tree as the one they were following, which other normal people would call stalking, turned around to look at the direction they had been standing only moments ago. It just so happened that Juubei knew more of Kazuki's mannerisms that he managed to avoid being seen. It was equally fortunate for Uryu that Juubei had unconsciously uttered a warning or he would have been spotted by the Fuuchoin heir.

Ú˜

Kazuki glanced behind him to see a deserted street before him. He shook his head and smiled to himself.

_You're really being paranoid now, Kazuki. They wouldn't even dare to disobey you after the thorough tirade you gave them about the consequences of following you here in Kyoto. _

Turning towards the gate before him, he took a deep breath and knocked.

Ú˜

Juubei and Uryu watched as Kazuki disappeared inside the establishment and they leapt from the tree that served as an impromptu hiding place for them. Touching the ground, Uryu then turned to Juubei.

"It was a good thing you uttered a warning for me. Kazuki-san would have seen us back there."

"I just don't want to be at the end of Kazuki-chan's, not to mention Midou's anger when you manage to blow our cover."

Flashback

"Hi Juubei, Uryu!"

Amano Giniji enthusiastically greeted the silent duo as they entered the Honky Tonk Café. He changed into SD form as he bounced around the two who greeted him and the others with a nod.

"So where's String-boy? He's usually with you two, ne?" Midou Ban uttered, not even looking up from the calculator he was punching insane amounts of figures on. Their tab at the café had increased during the past few weeks and business had been slow. Wan Pore was breathing down their necks already. Again.

"Eh? Where's Kazu-chan? Is he in trouble?"

Ginji looked at Juubei and Uryu with trembling eyes, still in tare form. Without warning, he then launched into full worrying mode, wailing and bouncing around the place as he pitifully whined Kazuki's name. The cute, albeit annoying scene would have continued on forever if not for Ban's interference as he bonked his partner on the head.

"BAN-CHAN! ITAI!!!"

"URUSAI!"

The other customers of said café just sweatdropped at this and continued on with their work, ignoring the two's antics.

Ban turned to face the two silent men behind him and regarded them with an amused look as Ginji nursed his chibi head on the side.

"Kazuki's preparing for his trip to Kyoto." –both

"Ah. So you two are here to ask Ginji to help you convince him to bring you two along because he absolutely forbade you two to stalk him around, ne?"

"How did you...?" –Uryu

"Hai." –Juubei

"Wai! You want to follow Kazu-chan? Demo, didn't he tell you he wants to go alone?"

"Baka," Ban told his lover as he glared at the blonde to shut up. He then turned to the two men before him as the completely adorable tare-Ginji shuffled over and nuzzled at his side.

"I'm afraid Ginji can't help you..."

"NANI?!" –Uryu

"Why are you saying he can't?!" –Juubei

"Ban-chan!"

Ban ignored all the protests as he continued to talk.

".... But I can."

It was then arranged, with a fee of course, that Ban and Ginji would drive them to Kyoto ahead of Kazuki's train because the trip was a half-day journey from Shinjuku. Dropping the two on the station where Kazuki's train would arrive, Ban and Ginji bade their farewells and good lucks to the two.

"Just don't get caught. You'll answer to me if you do."

"Bye bye Juubei, Uryu! Say hello to Kazu-chan for me!"

"Baka!"

"Itai, Ban-chan!"

The two then drove off, leaving the silent men to pursue their mission: Kazuki stalking, err, watching.

End of flashback

"Nani?! Me, blow our cover?! That would never happen Juubei! It would be you that would do that."

They glowered at each other heatedly for a few moments, their full attention on their glaring contest. They didn't notice the appearance of a silver-haired man before them who watched them with detached amusement. It was then that Muraki broke their contest of wills, not to mention glares, with a chuckle.

"Surely, the male ego is really fascinating. Especially when it comes to claiming a mate."

Ú˜

"I'm very sorry that you had to see that. Anou, I didn't catch your name..."

"You must be Mibu-san. I am Fuuchoin Kazuki, a distant cousin of yours."

At the mention of Kazuki's surname, Oriya looked closely at the man in front of him and dark brown eyes widened in astonishment. He immediately guided the androgynous being in front of him to his private receiving room where they could talk privately. The room's function was for confidential meetings that should not be seen by prying eyes. Implements of a tea service were already prepared for any guest that the master of Ko Kaku Rou would like to entertain.

Oriya motioned his mysterious guest to take a seat as he started to make tea to calm his frayed nerves from the fight with Muraki and the mention of his guest's relation to him. He also noticed the tense stance of his guest and thought that a tea ceremony would do both of them good.

"Before you protest being dragged into this room without explanation, I want to say that it's better that we have this conversation in a place where no one would disturb us. It was very rude of me. Gomen. I am Mibu Oriya. I would prefer that you call me Oriya.

Oriya handed the tea to his guest then started to make a cup for himself. Kazuki accepted it with gratitude and nodded his response to the other's pleasantries.

"Ah. Call me Kazuki then, Oriya-kun."

"Kazuki it is. So, what brings a Fuuchoin from Shinjuku to Kyoto to visit us Mibus?"

Kazuki took a long time in answering, as his attractive face darkened with sadness. After few more moments of perusing, the expression vanished, leaving a trace of melancholia at its wake. Oriya looked at his guest with curiosity as he took a sip of his tea. He gave his younger relative time to answer his query.

"I recently found out that I still have blood relatives living here in Japan. I thought that my whole family was killed in the fire that burned down the Fuuchoin compound. It took me a while to search for any trace of our blood since the fire burned the family archives as well. When I found out that you, Oriya-kun, were related to me via a few friends of mine, it raised a few questions in my mind.

"I want to know why I never heard of you before and why my mother would have sent me to the Infinite Fortress and not to Kyoto where our blood relatives still live."

Oriya took another sip of his tea before looking at his young cousin, setting down his cup. Kazuki, with his face and demeanor that reminded Oriya of his own in youth, was looking very determined to know the answer to these questions he beseeched Oriya to answer. As badly as he wanted to have all the answers to these uncertainties, he had none to give that would fully satisfy the other man's desire for a revelation.

He sighed as he flipped his long brown hair aside. Then locking his dark brown eyes with those of light ones, Oriya gave the only answer he could think of.

"Honestly Kazuki, I want badly to have the answers to all those questions, but I only have answers that might only hint at a few things. As for the others, they are only wild guesses and careful opinions."

"You see, we're not really very distant cousins. We are actually very close blood relatives. My father was a Fuuchoin, and we belong to the missing branch in you family tree. He was disowned after falling in love with a Mibu woman who owned a restaurant that also serves as a brothel to geishas. That's why you've never heard of me before.

"Anou, when did the fire that burned the Fuuchoin compound happen?"

"I was nine years old then. It happened 11 years ago."

"Ah. Just as I suspected. We're the last of our clan, Kazuki. My parents and relatives were all killed at

about the same time. I managed to survive because my mother kept her only heir a secret and sent me away to the university. Someone wanted to eliminate the whole clan. I never did get to know their identity, but the killings have finally stopped. I guess they didn't know that there are still survivors from their assault," he said, fire coursing through his voice at the mention of his family's brutal murder.

"It was a good thing you survived as well. I think that's why your mother sent you to the Mugenjou;

because she must have thought that the line of Fuuchoin in Kyoto would have been dead too. Besides, no one would think of looking for you there, I presume. They would have assumed you to be dead already."

"But how about you? You inherited this establishment. They should have found out about your connection to the Fuuchoin by now, ne?"

"Iie. Didn't get to inherit the Ko Kaku Rou. It went to the bank when my parents died because they left no will, but only a large bank account secretly named to me. I bought this with the money my parents left in my secret bank account and with the help of Kazutaka, I was able to take care of some legal and a few illegal matters. The masterminds have given me no notice once I got the restaurant, thinking I was just one of the many buyers bidding for the ownership of the business. It was a good thing that the bank didn't touch anything here when they decided to sell it."

Oriya gave Kazuki a smile of understanding after his explanations. He could see that the tea and the talk worked wonders and Kazuki's form had lost its initial tenseness. As he watched the graceful movements of his younger cousin that mirrored the Fuuchoin upbringing they had, he noticed the two bells that hung on a lock of brown hair that was separated from the ponytail.

"I never would have thought that I would meet the venerated heir of the Fuuchoin clan."

"How did you..."

"I know everything about our history, Kazuki. Those bells hold the strings that you use in initiating the clan's technique. Koto strings, I presume?" Oriya asked with a knowing smile.

"Hai," Kazuki returned the smile with a good-natured one. "Do you mind if I ask what the heir of the Mibu clan inherits, Oriya-kun?"

"Besides the Ko Kaku Rou, which is passed from each generation to the next, I had the sword of my Fuuchoin ancestor. Since our line was disowned, we didn't get to learn the clan's fighting technique. But we are trained to be the best in sword fighting."

"Ah. Could you tell me more of our history, Oriya-kun?"

"I have been waiting for you to ask me just that, Kazuki-kun."

Ú˜

"Surely the male ego is really fascinating. Especially when it comes to claiming a mate."

A smooth deep male voice broke their glares and the two finally sensed a presence within their minds. Juubei and Uryu turned to the direction of the strong presence and encountered a silver-haired man smirking at them. They sensed the strange aura emanating from the man and immediately were on their guard.

"Who are you?" –Juubei

"My name does not matter. But that doll of yours. He would look exquisite in my collection."

"What are you talking about?!" –Uryu

"That beautiful doll that walked inside that gate. He would be the next doll for my collection."

Muraki smiled at them with that trademark evil smile of his as the two bristled at his words. Muraki licked his lips and turned to look at the direction of the Ko Kaku Rou where Kazuki had gone, seemingly about to act out his earlier words. At this, Juubei and Uryu's control snapped and both lunged at the silver-haired doctor.

But like his earlier actions with Oriya, Muraki easily avoided the attacks that Juubei and Uryu hurled his way with his now famous preternatural reflexes. Juubei and Uryu charged individually, each one's thought to defeat this man before them to prove to the other who was more worthy of Kazuki. At least, that was what one of them presumed. The other just bristled at the fact that this annoying man before them was intent on doing harm to his beloved.

With ease, Muraki blocked every kick, punch, and lunge that the two threw at his direction. He made no move to attack them and opted to stay on defense. This further enraged the two. They stopped their physical attacks, clearly realizing that this had no effect on the obnoxious man.

"I think we should take this somewhere more secluded. I don't want to worry my doll... yet."

Without another word, the three disappeared from the confines of Ko Kaku Rou's street and reappeared in an abandoned temple surrounded by a large, dense forest.

"This would suit us fine."

Juubei and Uryu glared at each other, then at the silver-haired creep who was still smirking before them and making no move to attack. With an unspoken agreement to use their skills on this man who seemed to possess supernatural skills of his own, the two prepared themselves to fight this unmistakably dangerous man.

Juubei got his needles out while Uryu readied himself to use the wind to his aid. Muraki raised an imperious eyebrow to all this and not once was he perturbed by the strong ki coming from the two. Raising a hand elegantly, Muraki chanted ancient incantations and drew a pentagon in the air. The two watched his strange actions and went on their guard instantly, not knowing what to expect from the strange ethereal man.

They were stunned when two large, black and monstrous devil dogs appeared from the glowing circle now surrounding Muraki. The dogs let out spine-tingling howls and snarled at the two men before them, wicked fangs dripping with drool. Without further warning, the dogs charged the two men who quickly avoided the sharp incisors and the equally sharp claws that could easily tear a man into slivers.

Uryu evaded the assault headed for him and retaliated, launching a strong whirlwind towards the devil dog crouching before him. It hit the canine but with an unnatural power, the dog destroyed the whirlwind with a blast of ki from its mouth. The blast not only destroyed Uryu's attack but also managed to hit him on the side.

Juubei too wasn't doing very well. He could hear the dog's clacking claws and everything, and his needles did penetrate the dog's thick coat but it just shook these all off. He had resorted to use his Yin and Yang stone to defend himself from the claws that continued to slash towards him. But it seemed that his stone was of no use either. It was like the dog was not even hurt by his desperate attacks.

"It seems that you two are exhausted," Muraki stated calmly as he watched the whole proceedings from a safe distance away.

The dogs had cornered the two so that they were now back to back, each facing a beast. Both were breathing heavily from their exertions and wearily trying to stay upright.

Reaching a silent agreement, Uryu and Juubei nodded at each other as both simultaneously jumped to attack the beasts with their combined forces.

"Let's do it!"

Juubei's Yin and Yang stone coalesced with Uryu's powerful whirlwinds, the two then focusing all their might in attacking the devil dogs. With the duo giving them no time to react, the monsters didn't manage to deflect or dodge the attack and were defeated in an instant.

Uryu landed first, on his bruised side, and promptly crumpled to the ground. Juubei immediately went to the other's side to help him stand and support his weight.

Seeing this, Muraki smiled and shook his head.

"My task here is done."

With that, he stealthily disappeared and the two found themselves back to the street leading to the back entrance of Ko Kaku Rou.

"We didn't get him, Juubei. You should not have helped me and went straight to attack him."

"Ah." At this, Juubei allowed Uryu to stand, albeit shakily, before concernedly hovering back to his side. The latter then turned to face him and smiled. "It seems that I was wrong about you."

"Nani?"

"You're not the ass I thought you were.'

Juubei smirked at this and replied, "And here I thought you were obtuse enough not to realize that."

Both laughed at this for a while before facing each other again. An easy silence descended between them as they stood still in front of each other. It was Uryu who broke the silence with his soft utterance.

"A pity with your eyes. They were beautiful..."

Juubei didn't reply to that. Instead, he moved closer to Uryu, who stared at him with intensity and apprehension the brunette could easily feel. The blind man raised a hand and placed it on the startled blonde's cheek. He stroked the soft skin, then went down to his slender neck, before settling to cup the back of his head, giving him a radiant smile.

"A blind man can still see with his hands. And I can see that you're still as handsome as before, Uryu."

Uryu placed his hand to the one at his cheek, squeezing it lightly as he pulled the other one from his back. Juubei smiled at the touches and dropped his hand from Uryu's face. He then turned to the building before them, wincing slightly at his various wounds, and he could feel his companion do the same.

"Let's go see what Kazuki-chan is doing."

Ú˜

"Satisfied your curiosity, ne bon?"

"Oriya-kun, don't call me that! I'm not a boy anymore, you know!"

Oriya smiled at the youth before him, his last statement ruined by his mock-pouting. He couldn't resist the urge to tease his cousin. He'd never had someone he could call a sibling or a cousin before. All he had were older matrons, geishas, and servants that surrounded him and treated him as a master or a child. Kazuki was the first, and maybe the only cousin he would ever meet, and he would be damned to pass up quality teasing time.

He could also see the wistful sadness in those brown irises that so mirrored his own. He knew that feeling, being left alone in this world. He'd felt that often since he was a teen. It was good to see that his teasing had returned some glimmer of child-like amusement in those orbs.

"Arigatou, Oriya-kun."

"Hm?"

"For showing me these." Kazuki gesture to the numerous books that held accounts of the Mibu and Fuuchoin family.

"It was nothing. At least someone had use for them other than me."

"Then it was good that I came along, ne?"

"Hai." _I'm glad you found me, Kazuki._

Silence descended between them; not the expected oppressive one, but rather the soothing one that a few close souls share. They had transferred to the patio overlooking the magnificent gardens of the Ko Kaku Rou's master quarters as well as the private entrance where Kazuki showed up a while ago. Oriya was sitting on the floor, leaning back against a post, smoking his trademark pipe while Kazuki sat beside his cousin, pouring over the historical accounts of their ancestors.

Kazuki tore his eyes off the page of a diary he was reading and looked over to his cousin who had closed his eyes and enjoyed the slight breeze blowing in the garden. The Fuuchoin heir examined the man beside him. Both of them had long hair, but Oriya's was a darker shade than his. They both had the same face structure but Oriya's was more defined and mature due to his age. The other man was taller than he was, but still as graceful as a swan. Compared to his light casual street clothes, Oriya's dark and intricate kimono gave him a sophisticated air and at the same time exuded of his elegance and beauty. His older cousin reminded him much of his own mother, who had been the world to him.

"Bon, why are you staring at me like that?"

Kazuki was so lost in his inspection of the other man that he didn't notice that the latter had opened his eyes and was now eyeing him with amusement. He unconsciously flushed at being caught staring at his cousin. Oriya laughed at this and, overcoming his embarrassment, Kazuki joined in on the laughter. The older man then patted his younger cousin on the head much like a brother would do then gave him a smile of understanding.

"I told you not to call me that, Ori-niichan!" Kazuki mock-scolded as he joined in the teasing. Oriya just shook his head at this then tugged Kazuki's ponytail in retaliation for the ridiculous nickname. Kazuki huffed at him as he fixed his hair to some semblance of order.

"Ne, Oriya-kun? Anou... that silver-haired guy a while ago...?"

At Kazuki's mention of 'that silver-haired guy,' Oriya began to bristle and a tick mark appeared on his forehead as he started shaking with anger towards the mentioned guy. Kazuki had unknowingly reminded Oriya of his spite for the doctor who still had a score to settle with him. His face darkened and all Kazuki could do was stay very still, sweatdropping at the change that came over his older cousin.

"Erm... is he your..."

Kazuki didn't had the nerve to continue his sentence further as Oriya trembled with rage and it seemed to the Fuuchoin heir that his cousin would explode at any moment. It surprised him that instead of exploding out in anger, Oriya suddenly sighed a deep, resigned sigh and slumped back down. If it were possible for Kazuki to sweatdrop even more than he was doing already, he would have done so.

"Riya-kun, daijoubu?"

"Ah. Gomen about that Kazuki. It's just that Muraki makes my blood boil almost everytime. And to answer your question, yes, that silver-haired, good-for-nothing bastard is my lover. Supposedly, that is."

"Nani? Supposedly? Why do you say so?"

Now, it was Oriya's turn to sweatdrop.

"Anou, you see... sigh I still don't know where I stand with him. We've just started this relationship. I know he has finally overcome, and he sure as hell have to, his urge to stalk someone after an incident happened to us more than a year ago. But still... I have my doubts. In some ways, he shows me that he really cares enough for me. I can feel it in his actions. He sometimes does things for me that he usually won't even bother to do for anyone else. I know he protects me and watches over me. Demo..." Oriya faced away from Kazuki, staring at the sunset that colored the sky with orange, red and purple hues. "... I have yet to hear it, those three words."

Kazuki observed his cousin for a moment before sighing deeply and imitating him, gazing at the breathtaking view of the sky.

"It seems that the intricacies of love aren't lost in our family."

Oriya quickly turned to stare at his cousin before a Muraki-like smirk graced his bow-shaped lips.

"I feel that's another thing you want to talk to me about."

A sigh. "Ah."

"So, what is it?" A drag from the pipe.

"I love these two people, you see. Loving one not a whit more than the other. And I know that they love me. Demo... they just don't seem to get along no matter what I do or how much I try! They have this notion that they have to prove themselves to me, showing who the better guardian is, the one more worthy of my love. Juubei has this inane sense to be very overprotective, especially when I come near Toshiki. Toshiki is thoroughly convinced that I favor Juubei more than him! They act too much like brats! They really are frustrating!"

Kazuki finished his ranting, and with a frustrated huff, he settled back down beside Oriya. The latter looked amused at his cousin's antics.

"You should do that more often."

"Do what, Riya-kun?"

"Rant, baka. Let out all your frustrations. It's good for your health, you know."

"Ah. So that's what you've been doing earlier, ne? Keeping yourself healthy and physically fit by ranting, raving, and throwing things at Muraki-san." Sweatdrop.

"Hai." Oriya smiled smugly at that then went back to the topic. "You've got a tough case there, bon."

"Only as tough as yours."

"Touché. We both have bakas for lovers, ne bon?"

"You said it. I sometimes think that the goddess of love has a grudge on us, giving us bakas, don't you think, Riya-kun?"

"It seems so. She makes us put up with such morons that I sometimes wonder how I can still keep my sanity with Muraki."

Oriya sighed with a resigned air as he ran a hand through his rich brown locks. He smiled a small smile then turned to Kazuki who was smiling knowingly at him.

"I guess this is what we call love, ne Oriya-kun?"

"Hai. You know, you should issue those men of yours an ultimatum."

"Eh? Ultimatum? Naze?"

"These lovers of yours won't stop acting like children if they don't see the seriousness of your situation, that their childish foolery is affecting and hurting you. Give them an ultimatum. Tell them that if they can't work out their issues, you just might have to give yourselves a time off. Once they realize that you're affected with this immature impulse of them to prove themselves to you, they might think more about it and manage to work out their differences. If they still cling to their childish behavior, give them time off. They'll come around once they understand that they are the ones that drove you away, or so they might think."

"I never thought of it that way. I guess I was afraid that I might lose them if I give them one."

"You're really kind-hearted, bon. If they truly love you, you won't lose them because destiny will always drive all of you into each other's arms."

Oriya offered Kazuki a smile that the other returned with radiance.

"Arigatou, Oriya-kun."

"It was nothing."

"You know, Oriya-kun, I can tell that Muraki-san loves you very much. I noticed the looks he gives you when I arrived. I could feel it in him. My strings tell me that he feels something for you which might definitely be love. Give him time. You yourself said that you both are just starting out in this relationship. Maybe he just needs to get used to the idea that he loves someone. I don't really know Muraki-san, but from what you said, I think it's only a matter of time before you hear the three words you wish to hear, Oriya-kun."

Oriya shook his head and smiled good-naturedly at his cousin. No need to spoil the peaceful ambiance. Kazuki looked confused at the behavior of the other, thinking that he might have said the wrong thing.

"You're an insightful one, Kazuki. And I think you have a point. I'll just have to be patient for another decade or so and give the bastard more time."

"Anou... It's getting dark. I have to leave for my hotel ..."

"Kazuki, you don't need to go back. You can stay here for the night. You're family, remember?"

Before Kazuki could even reply, a crash sounded from a nearby tree, followed by a few cursing voices. Oriya pulled out his katana while Kazuki readied his strings. Two figures emerged from behind the offending tree and Kazuki couldn't believe his eyes as he saw a bruised Juubei supporting a cursing, limping Uryu. Both seemed to have gotten into a fight with their bleeding and battered appearances.

"Toshiki! Juubei! What happened?!!"

Before Oriya and the other two could react, Kazuki was running towards his two close friends and

fussing over them like a mother hen. He completely forgot to get angry with the other two for directly going against his wish/command of not following him to Kyoto. Instead, he worried over their appearances and fretted over their bruises and wounds.

"Juubei! Where did you get these wounds?! Oh, Toshiki! Both of you should have known better! Juubei, stop trying to get your needles out, your arm is injured! Don't you even dare play medic! How are you feeling?! Juubei?! Toshiki?!"

_So these two are the Juubei and Toshiki my cousin was talking about. He sure knows how to pick them._

Oriya sweatdropped, chuckled and shook his head at his cousin's endearing worry, all in succession as he came forward to assist in tending to the wounded men's injuries. He could feel some of Muraki's ki on the two and was now deadly sure that his lover was behind this. He sighed once again then turned to his cousin who was still busy fussing over his two partners.

"I guess you all would be staying here tonight. Come inside and let my staff have a look at those wounds. We should have these silly boys all patched-up in no time."

Ú˜

"I guess you have met Muraki," Oriya murmured dryly as he secured the last bandage on Juubei's arm. The Ko Kaku Rou owner quickly worked on the remaining wounds of his cousin's silent 'friends.' He still couldn't believe that these three still called each other that when they could have stopped wasting precious time and be lovers already.

Kazuki was playing nurse to the two as he assisted his older cousin on tending to his battle-worn partners. It was a good distraction for the flustered Fuuchoin heir as Oriya had suggested, but he almost earned a taste of Kazuki's strings when he made the mistake of teasing him about being a good nurse.

Oriya had also explained to the wary Juubei and Uryu his relation to their beloved Kazuki. The two were doubtful of him at first because of the fact that he was the owner of a well-known establishment that whores women. It gave them some semblance of security and trust to be taken care of by Kazuki's cousin as Oriya explained everything to them. The resemblance to their beloved worked its advantage too.

"Muraki-san did these to Juubei and Toshiki?!"

"Ah."

"So that summoner's name is Muraki..." –Juubei

"How did you..." –Uryu

"Oriya-kun! How could Muraki-san do this to them?!"

Oriya sighed at this. "It's his hobby to terrorize people, bon. He does this often enough. It was a good thing that these companions of yours are sturdy and skillful enough to withstand his, um, playful attacks. I don't think he meant to hurt you two though. Muraki's really just like that." _I bet it was his way of playing matchmaker too._

"Does he usually call people a doll?" –Uryu

Oriya tensed at this. "Naze?"

"Because he called Kazuki-chan a doll to add to his collection. That's why we attacked him." –Juubei

Oriya's beautiful brown eyes blazed at Juubei's remark as he looked at the three in front of him.

"He did that?!! THAT MURAKI!!!! He really infuriates me!!! I will kill him this time!!!! Argh!! He promised me he's over that doll crap of his!! AAAAAARRGH!! And how dare he attack my guests?! ARGH! That bastard really did it this time!!!!!"

The trio could only stare and sweatdrop as the usually stately Oriya ranted and raved bloody murder about his lover, checking his patients again for any loose bandage or stray bruise. Juubei and Uryu could only wince and bear the pain as Oriya not-so-gently tightened bandages and vigorously applied salve. Kazuki could only look on, sweatdropping even more and tried to calm his testy cousin.

"There. That should do it. I'll leave you three for now and go look for that bastard. Kazuki would be able to look after you two. I'll send you dinner later. The servants would bring with them the futons and some clothes. They'll leave them outside your room. I'll see to it that no one disturbs you three. See you in the morning, bon, Juubei-san, Uryu-san. Enjoy your stay here at the Ko Kaku Rou."

Oriya gave them a warm smile as he fixed his kimono while gracefully standing and heading for the door. Giving them a polite bow, the elegant Ko Kaku Rou owner exited the room with a flourish that matched the geishas he harbored. The others could only sweatdrop even more at the quick change of character from Kazuki's temperamental cousin.

Ú˜

After Oriya left, Kazuki quickly turned to his friends with a calm face and a sweet smile. But something in his demeanor made the two gulp and look at the Fuuchoin heir with trepidation.

"Now would you two kindly tell me what you are doing here in Kyoto? Did I or did I not tell you to stay at Shinjuku and not follow me here?"

"Kazuki-chan..."

"Anou, Kazuki-san..."

"Don't even try to copy Ginji-san and sweet talk me. You're lousy liars anyway. I want an explanation. Now."

Juubei and Uryu regarded each other for a few moments, and much to Kazuki's surprise, both nodded and faced him with the same determined expression. Both also answered him simultaneously, startling the bishounen out of his anger.

"We came here to make sure you're safe, love." A surprised silence ensued. Then...

"W-when did you two manage to team up like this?" Kazuki asked, staring at the scene before him.

Surprisingly, Juubei urged Uryu to do the talking. The latter looked startled at first with Juubei giving him the spotlight, stepping aside to give him a chance of having Kazuki's complete attention. Uryu took the Juubei's uninjured hand and caressed his palm. Kazuki could only look on with suspense and dawning hope in his beautiful doe-like eyes.

"When we fought against Muraki a while ago, we only thought to defeat him to prove who's better for you. It was when we were backed up into each other, the beasts almost upon us, that we had an epiphany. That you're more important to us than loosing our lives over a petty competition."

Juubei continued Uryu's explanation, a slight smile on his lips at Uryu's ministrations. "Your happiness and that sweet smile of yours are the most precious things for us. We then knew that you would be unhappy when we injure ourselves or something worse would happen to us. We wouldn't want to be the cause of your despair. We've talked about our feelings, and we finally understood each other."

"We should work together and not against each other to make you smile."

Now, both simultaneously spoke to the speechless Kazuki. "And we should not have been hating or envying each other, but instead, loving each other with you. Loving you together. Aishiteru, Kazuki."

Clearly, Kazuki was overwhelmed by this confession and he stood stock-still as he stared at the two most precious men in his life. His bestest friends and the men he loved with all his being. Now, he need not give them an ultimatum that might hurt them, and himself, in the process. He valiantly fought back his tears as he gently enveloped his two loves in his arms. The two held their beloved close, brushing away the tears that managed to escape his beautiful eyes.

"Kazuki?"

"Daijoubu?"

Kazuki wiped the still wet trails in his porcelain cheeks and. With a radiant smile that could rival the stars' light in a clear night sky, he stared down at the two handsome faces of the men he had given his heart to and shook his head in affirmation. He gave a joyous laugh as he embraced the two men and placed a passionate kiss on both lips.

"Hai. Daijoubu. You don't know how happy I am to hear that from both of you! I've waited for you two for forever. How I love you both!"

Juubei and Uryu could only smile at the words of their beloved as both returned the embrace bestowed upon them by Kazuki. They were now relieved that their beautiful itooshi was now smiling and the tears that had been shed were that of happiness. But when it came to returning his kisses, Kazuki held up both hands to place a finger on the startled Juubei and Uryu's lips.

"Not just yet, my itooshis. I've heard the servants a few minutes ago setting up our things outside. Aren't you hungry? I am." Seeing the dismayed faces of his new lovers, Kazuki smiled slyly at them and gave them a promising wink.

"Don't worry, my koibitos. We'll have dessert after we eat, ne?"

Ú˜

"You'll visit us next time, ne Riya-kun?"

"Hai, bon. I'll tell you when I could visit you in Shinjuku. I've arranged the train tickets for the three of you. I hope you liked your stay here in the Ko Kaku Rou."

"Ah, it was most satisfying, Mibu-san." –Uryu

"Arigatou for taking care of our injuries and for letting us stay the night." –Juubei

"It was nothing, Juubei-san. And I'm sure it was, Uryu-san."

Kazuki and Juubei blushed at this while Uryu and Oriya just smirked. "It was no big deal, Juubei-san. It's the least I could do for my cousin and what my _lover _did to the two of you."

Oriya gritted his teeth at this, still furious since Muraki didn't show up for dinner last night. Or showed his face for breakfast too. The doctor must have sensed his fury and must have the sense of self-preservation at last to avoid him. The bastard still evaded the talk they were supposed to have last night. And that's what infuriated Oriya more.

"It's alright really, Oriya-kun. I'm sure Muraki-san has an explanation for you when he comes back," Kazuki said as he sweatdropped at the obvious anger of his cousin towards his lover.

"He better have a good one or I'll... "Oriya muttered as he clenched his hand on the hilt of his katana and vainly contained his anger. "Anyway, you three must be on your way now. The train will leave soon and you might miss it. Have a safe trip!"

The others could only sweatdrop, still, at the sudden change of attitude of their host. Kazuki said his farewells as the other two nodded their goodbyes at Oriya. Kazuki also extracted a promise from Oriya to call and visit him at Shinjuku some time. Oriya nodded at this and went to see them off at the gate.

Oriya was so occupied with seeing off his cousin and his lovers, and the thought of going for a trip to Shinjuku, that he didn't notice the presence behind him until it was too late.

A familiar arm loosely wrapped around his waist and a bouquet of blood-red roses appeared before him, held by a hand he could recognize anywhere. Oriya mentally counted to ten as he tried to keep his anger, and annoying giddiness, in check. Slowly, with a faltering smile on his face, the hotheaded owner of Ko Kaku Rou turned to the man that was to bear the brunt of all his anger.

"Why, Muraki! How nice of you to finally show your lovely face here!"

Oriya's words dripped with sarcasm as he glared at his lover, but Muraki had yet to flinch at his words. The enchanting doctor just gave his short-tempered swordsman a knowing smile as he looked at him calmly, placing the bouquet on the floor.

"Ah. So I'm forgiven then? Hmm... you have yet to hear those three words from me, eh?"

At Muraki's teasing words, Oriya blushed hotly and the anger that he'd been restraining was finally released on the amused doctor.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING, YOU BAKA!!!!!!! YOU JUST WISH YOU'RE FORGIVEN!!!! YOU WERE LISTENING TO US ALL ALONG?!!!!! DON'T YOU KNOW THE MEANING OF PRIVACY?!!!! AND HOW DARE YOU HURT MY GUESTS?!?!?!?!?!?!! YOU'RE REALLY GOING TOO FAR KAZUTAKA MU- "

Muraki, having taken his fill of watching Oriya scream out his contempt, his beautiful hair flying majestically at every emphasis of his words and his brown eyes sparkling with life and anger, decided to stop his peevish lover with a deep, soul-searing kiss that stopped Oriya mid-rant. The latter struggled less than half-heartedly in Muraki's arms before finally giving in to the kiss that his lover initiated.

When Muraki had sensed that his lover needed to breathe, he broke the kiss but not his hold on the slender swordsman. Oriya looked at him with a dazed expression, a product of the hot kiss, but his famous temper was getting a hold of him again. Muraki intercepted it as he murmured softly in his lover's ear.

"Oriya, I've noticed... you're a much beautiful doll than Tsuzuki or the boy."

"BAKA!!!! MURAKI KAZUTAKA, YOU'RE REALLY GONNA GET IT THIS TIME!!!!!!"

Muraki released Oriya from his hold as the other tried to bonk him on the head with the hilt of his katana. Muraki dodged every blow Oriya threw his way. This infuriated Oriya further as he then started to throw things at the amused doctor. This Muraki also easily evaded and he made a disappearing act only to reappear behind the unsuspecting Oriya.

_"Je't aime, mon cheri..."_

Oriya stiffened as Muraki murmured those words just behind him. An unknown emotion passed over his fine brown eyes, which was unfortunately unseen by his lover. Surprising Muraki, he turned around quickly and threw his geta at the unsuspecting silver-haired doctor.

"NANI?!?!?!?! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY TO ME, KAZUTAKA?!!!"

"You're violent as always, Ori-chan."

"ARGH!!! YOU'RE REALLY TESTING MY PATIENCE, YOU- YOU BAKA!WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!!!! I'M GOING TO HURT YOU REAL BAD THIS TIME AND NO ONE CAN STOP ME!!!!"

"Ah. Wakatta."

At Muraki's smirk, Oriya hurled himself at the infuriating doctor once again, attacking him with vehemence. His lover skillfully avoided these attacks with a maddening smirk plastered on his beautiful face.

_I guess you were right after all, cousin. I love you too, baka Kazutaka._

And with the sounds of crashing and breaking things, and the shouts of a hot-tempered Kyoto beauty in the background, a new day started for Oriya, Muraki and the people of Ko Kaku Rou.

Ú˜

- Owari –

Author's Notes: 

Monday, April 05, 2004

jedi knight:

Um, what can I say? Just don't kill me if this fic doesn't meet your standards. I'm just an amateur, okay?! And it's not my fault that there's wrong grammar here. It's the keyboard's fault, I tell ya!!! So, hop you enjoyed this stuff. It's been a long time since I've written a fic, you know. And it sure was hard!!!! Wai!!!! KAZUKI-SAMA!!!! ORIYA-SAMA!!!! WE BOW BEFORE YOUR ETHEREAL BEAUTY!!!!! bows and worships the ground both walks on

Wednesday, August 4, 2004

ninetales:

_It's raining, it's pouring, the old man is snoring. He went to bed and bumped his head and couldn't get up in the morning..._

Um, yeah, it is raining. Err, that's what five hours of typing could do to you. Okay, my main task in this fic was to edit and revise it a little. I didn't think I made a good job of it though. So all wrong grammar and such are my fault, not hers. Okay, so she wrote this four months ago.... And I edited it just now. Talk about lazy. Err. Okay, here a re a few things I noticed:

Oriya. Ranting.

What were Oriya and Muraki fighting over in the first place?!

Why did Ban and Ginji have to bring them to Kyoto? Other means, you know.

Muraki thought Kazuki was still a teen, hehe.

Juubei. Glaring. Urk.

Japanese terminologies. Getas are their 'slippers,' btw.

Okay, just bear these in mind: Oriya-sama deserves it. Ranting, I mean. All those years of holding back

on his feelings for Muraki has taken its toll on him so... Nyways, it was cute of them to fight, ne? Or rather, it was amusing for Oriya to be a PMSing lunatic and Muraki to cutely accept it all with his trademark smirk. Ah, what love can do!

I wanted to bring Ban and Ginji-koi into the picture so, there they were. And as for our poor Juubei, just

imagine a blind man glaring... okees. Need nourishment. For my brain. Not our best fic ever but we are SO proud of it. Or the original plot we thought up in a Starbucks couch. Mmmmmm... Rhumba frappe...

kowtows and worships the ground all her favorite bishies haven't even walked on yet


End file.
